Dragon Ball AF: New Light
BANG! A ship landed on Earth, it was a time of war of ss vs human. A boy is left alone. 15 years later a boy picked up a knife and went to the new light. 'Episode 1, A New Light:'jaz moments later, after his arrival to Earth. Added by Beadtmdc. Five years have passed since the events of Dragon Ball gt, and the world is enjoying a reign of peace. Little do the people of Earth know, a new threat is coming to Earth. The episode begins with Chi-Chi calling for her son, Goran. The scene goes to Goku, hopping though the forest behind his house, looking for some firewood. After finding and knocking down one of the largest trees in the forest with one punch, he picks it up and heads home. When he gets there, Chi-chi asks him to go out into the woods and look for Goran, so they can go to Master Roshi's house. Goku agrees, and Chi-Chi tells him to take the Flying Nimbus so they aren't late. The Farmer. Added by Beadtmdc. Meanwhile, a Farmer is working in a field, putting a stack of hay into his truck, when he hears a strange noise. He looks up to see a round spaceship fall and crash in the fields. The farmer asks himself, "why me?" and gets in his truck to check it out. He gets to the crater the ship made and takes out a rifle for protection. As soon as the farmer walks up to the crater, the ship opens up and an alien steps out of it. The alien floats out of the crater, the farmer loads his gun and tells the alien (nervously) that he's on his property. The alien presses the button on his Scouter and reads his Power Level, which is 5. The farmer shoots his gun, but the mysterious invader catches the bullet in his hand and flicks it back at him, killing the farmer. His scouter then picks up a high Power Level and he takes off after it, calling "Prepare yourself, son goku!". The scene then goes to little Goran in the woods, lost and scared. He calls out for his daddy, then starts to cry and runs through the woods. He stops at the giant stump, where Goku knocked down the tree, and sits down, looking up. He sees a beautiful blue and black butterfly land on the tree stump, and as he gets up, the butterfly flies away. Goran chases after it and it lands on high up on a tree. Goran tries to climb up to reach it, but miserably fails. He looks around and when he comes back, the butterfly flies away. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/8/85/GohanDebutNV.pngGoran in the woods. Added by Beadtmdc. Goran walks out of the woods and hears a noise in the bushes, and thinking its the butterfly, walks up to it. Instead of a butterfly, its a Sabertooth Cat. Goran tries to run, but trips on the ground. Gohan decides the best way is to play dead, so he lays on the ground. The tiger becomes confused, and licks Goran's face. It tastes him, then takes his red hat (that has a Dragon Ball on it) and runs away with it. Goran gets up, and realizing that his hat is gone, starts crying, exclaiming his dad gave him that hat. He gets up and runs into the woods to chase the tiger. The tiger turns around, and seeing the crying boy chasing him, runs as fast as he can. The tiger tries to lose Goran every way he can, going through bushes, around trees and over large rocks and he still doesn't break him. The tiger finally takes a sharp turn and Goran goes straight through bushes, and over a cliff. Goran falls quickly, and as he falls, he faints. When Gohan wakes up, he is hanging from his tail upside down from a tree, inches away from the ground and not hurt at all. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/7/7d/GohanAtTheBeginningOfDBZ.pngGoran sees a beautiful butterfly.Added by GohanFan7. In a quick scene, Goku is by the stump Goran was sitting on earlier, calling for him. It then, goes back to Goran trying to get across a river using stepping stones. He barely gets on one, and calls for his mommy and daddy again. He gets across the river and is walking along the rocks when he sees a blue bird roosting on a log hanging over the river. He says "Hello" to the bird and gets on the log to talk to it. He introduces himself to it and it flies away, so he tries to reach for it, but the log unhinges itself from the rock and Goran goes into the river with the log. When he tries to grab onto it, the log spins and Goran calls for his parents. Meanwhile, Goku is looking around and he sees the Sabertooth Cat with a hat on. He recognizes it as Goran's hat, so Goku asks the tiger if he has seen him. The tiger growls at Goku and Goku asks again, but more angrily, scaring the tiger. The hat drops off its head and it runs into the woods. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/6/60/GohanYelling.pngGoran yelling. Added by GohanFan7. Back to Goran, he is going down the river on the log when it hits a rock. Goran lets go of the log and flails around trying to grab the log. He grabs it and calls for his mom and dad repeatedly. Above, Goku is looking for Goran using the Flying Nimbus and sees his son flailing on the log in the river. Goku calls his name and Goran calms down once he sees his father above him. He accidently lets go of the log and grabs the end of it when it turns around. He flies down, and once he is about to reach Goran, he must fly up because of a small cave the river goes into. Goku flies up as fast as the Nimbus can go to get over the very large plateau. The cave ends at a waterfall, and before Goku can get to Goran, Goran goes over. Goku, thinking his son went over the edge, is about to jump over when he hears him crying above. He looks up to see Goran crying on top of a tree branch hanging over the cliff, above the waterfall. Goku flies up with the Nimbus and Goran jumps and hugs his dad, thanking his dad for saving him. Goku asks how he got up there. Goran says that he lost his hat, and Goku puts it on, telling him to go get cleaned up so they can go to Master Roshi's. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/3/38/PiccoloAttacksRaditz.pngBrody attacks Jazz. Added by Beadtmdc. Over a city, the mysterious alien is flying in disgust. The scene goes to the evil Brody in a wasteland, when he feels a huge power coming toward him. The alien lands and says he thought that Brody was this 'son goku'. He reads Brody's Power Level (which is 322) and says he'd be a fool to attack him. Brody says he has no intention of starting a fight, but the alien says he does. Brody gets mad and fires a Explosive Demon Wave at him, thinking he's destroyed him. However, when the dust clears, the mysterious alien isn't even hurt at all. He's about to attack Brody with an attack he calls a Double Sunday, when his Scouter goes on. He flies off, saying its son goku for sure. Brody gets down and breathes, saying how he hit him with full force and he didn't even flinch. The mysterious Saiyan is flying towards the Power Level on his Scouter and talks about how he still remembers the day they sent son goku to Earth. ep 2 the new brood After being away for five years, Bulma is invited to Kame House, where Master Roshi and Krillin have been living. Goku arrives shortly, and introduces his son, Goran, to everyone. Master Roshi points out that Goku named him after gohan son. Bulma is impressed with how proper Goran's speech is, in light of who his parents are. Goku tells her how Chi-Chi is quite strict about the education Goran receives, and how she doesn't let him train Goran. Everyone then realizes that Goran has a tail, and collectively worries, but after a delicately-worded question to Goku, they are relieved to hear that his family goes to bed early, not giving Goran a chance to ever see a full moon. Master Roshi is surprised at how Goku still has a lot of strength, especially considering his having settled down with a wife and a child. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/c/cb/RaditzFE.pngjazz arrives at Kame HouseAdded by BeadtmdcBefore they go inside, however, Goku senses a strong presence headed their way. The alien soon appears. Krillin, unaware of the strength the alien possesses, attempts to show him off the island. Jazz knocks Krillin through the side of Kame House with his tail. Jazz identifies Goku and berates him for not completing his "mission". Further complicating matters, Jazz also claims that Goku is a king of Saiyan warrior, and that he and Goku are, in fact, brothers. Goku and Krillin understandably think that jazz is insane, but Master Roshi reveals that there may be some truth to the evil Saiyan's words. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/4/41/Gohan%2CBulmaAndRoshi.jpgBulma protecting Goran from jazzAdded by GohanFan7Master Roshi reveals that Goku's adopted grandfather, Gohan found a strange massage in the woods, containing a baby Goku. He explains that, as a baby,he was going to be a king Goku was violent and ill-tempered. Nevertheless, an accident caused him to fall and hit his head, causing a case of amnesia in which Goku forgot about his original Saiyan programming which, in turn, changed Goku into the happy, amicable child that everyone came to know and love. This new revelation shocks Goku, who refuses to believe it's validity. jazz then goes on to state that Goku's original purpose was to destroy all life on Earth, which he should have done in a matter of years after his arrival. jazz also reveals that the Saiyans' original home planet, Planet jazz was destroyed by an asteroid sometime after Goku's departure to Earth and that there are only 12 Saiyans left, including himself and Goku. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/1/18/RaditzCarringGohan.pngjazz then kidnaps GoranAdded by GohanFan7Finally, jazz mentions that he needs his brother's help in destroying all life on a distant planet. Goku refuses, which prompts jazz to notice Goran, who still retains his Saiyan tail, which leads jazz to threaten the fate of the child. Goku tries to stop him, but is dealt a powerful kick to the stomach, which sends him plummeting to the ground. jazz then kidnaps Goran, and tells Goku to kill one hundred Earthlings, if he ever wishes to see his son again. ep 3 nw team mate In the previous episode, we see that jazz effortlessly defeats his younger brother Goku, with little effort, and kidnaps Goran. He asks Goku to kill one hundred Earthlings, if he wanted to ever see his son again. Unable to complete the task, Goku could do nothing, but just sit there and ponder on how get his son back when his archrival, brody, shows up. The others are shocked to see him and immediately take up fighting stances. brody assures them that he means no harm, and offers Goku a hand in defeating jazz. He states clearly, however, that he does not do it to save Gohan, but rather just wants to make sure Raditz does not conquer the Earth, as he wants to do it himself. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/5/54/GohanHidingFromRaditz.jpgGoran hiding from jazzWhile the others do not trust brody, Goku accepts the offer. Taking Bulma's Dragon Radar to locate the Four-Star Dragon Ball, that was on top of Goran's hat. Earth's two strongest fighters then, depart from Kame House to eliminate the threat and rescue Goran. Meanwhile, Goran keeps annoying jazz by crying out. jazz, getting annoyed each second, locks Goran in his Space Pod. This distresses Goran further, and, for the first time, he starts demonstrating his unlimited dormant potential, as his Power Level skyrockets. jazz picks it up with his Scouter, but unable to believe that a child could possess such power, he dismisses it thinking that the Scouter malfunctioned. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/5/50/GokuPiccoloBehindRaditz.pngGoku and brody appear behind jazz before getting kicked awayAdded by CJSTRO14That was until Goku and brody arrive on the spot. Since the Scouter predicted their arrival, jazz becomes shocked at realizing that his Scouter is not malfunctioning and that Goran really does have a Power Level of 710. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/d/db/GohanImprisonedByRadtiz.jpgKid Goran locked in his uncle's space podAdded by GohanFan7Goku declines the offer of life as a Saiyan and demands that jazz give back his son. jazz decides to give Goku one last look at Goran before he dies. Seconds later, the powerful warriors begin to do battle. The battle is intense, but even with their combined strength, Goku and brody are caught off guard by the evil Saiyan. The episode ends with jazz laughing maniacally at the severely wounded Goku, and brody, who lost his left arm. ep 4 brody mind brody, now with only one arm, reveals that he has a secret ace up his sleeve, but will need some time before he can charge up this new attack. Thus, Goku is given the job to stall jazz for five minutes. Goku and jazz begin their fight, but once again Goku is unable to keep up with jazz. He is sent crashing to the ground, and even after unleashing a Kamehameha:war zone, Goku is unable to do any kind of damage to jazz. jazz then blasts Goku out of the sky with Crush. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/2/2d/GokuInjured.pngGoku after taking jazz's Crush full-forceAdded by MasamuneChadBut the time is enough and jazz fires his most powerful attack, which he had originally designed to use against Goku: the Kamehameha god zone. The blash almost hits jazz dead-on. However, jazz is able to dodge it, which completely horrifies brody. The attack did nothing but injure jazz's shoulder and damage his armor. jazz then continues to tortures Goku by crushing his ribs under his foot. Goran watches from inside the Space Pod, and something begins to click. ep 5 goran rage Goran bursts through jazz's Space Pod, shocking brody and jazz. Goku tells Goran to run away, but Goran is too deeply enraged to make sense of anything. jazz, reading Goran's Power Level to be well above his own, begins to panic. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/3/3e/GohanVsRaditz.pngGoran lands a crushing blow on jazzAdded by NicolebSuddenly, Goran charges at jazz, with his "Leave My Daddy Alone!" technique, and hits him in the middle of his chest, leaving him mortally wounded. Goran runs to his father's side as jazz staggers to his feet. Goku pleads with Goran to run, but now he is too scared to run. jazz reads Goran's power again: it has substantially dropped to one. jazz knocks Goran unconscious, which sends him a few feet away. jazz approaches Goran and begins to gather energy to kill him. jazz reveals that Goran was the first person to wound him this severely. As jazz raises his arm for the final blow, Goku puts him in a full nelson, preventing the attack. He tells brody to try the Kamehameha god zone again, even if it means his own death. brody, without hesitation, begins to gather energy for another kamehameha god zone. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/0/0c/PiccoloSpecialBeamCannon.pngbrody's first attempt to defeat jazz with a kamehameha god zone Added by Beadtmdcjazz pleads with his brother to reconsider what he is doing, but Goku only holds on tighter. brody finally gathers enough energy for the technique, and fires it at jazz. The blash goes directly through both Saiyan brothers. The two fall to the ground fatally wounded. brody approaches jazz, who is lamenting that Goku foolishly sacrificed his life. brody tells jazz about the Dragon Balls and that they can grant any wish, which includes bringing the dead back to life, but jazz secretly relays the message to his two partners in deep space. jazz triumphantly tells them that these two are far stronger than him, and that they will very likely come to Earth to use the Dragon Balls to wish him back in one year. jazz laughs maniacally, and an irate brody finishes jazz off. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/1/1a/DragonballZ-Ep05v2_153.jpgGoku sacrifices himself to defeat jazzAdded by SSJ2AJBIn deep space, jazz's partners, blood and hellcill, pick up jazz's signal and learn of the Dragon Balls. blood decides to wish for eternal life, so they get into their Space Pod, and head for Earth. Meanwhile, Bulma, Master Roshi, and Krillin arrive just in time to bid Goku farewell. Goku's body begins to vanish, which brody states was Kami's doing, while everyone is left to mourn his death and prepare for the approaching threat ep 5 pact Kami, having preserved Goku's body for resurrection, escorts the late hero into the presence of the gigantic King Yemma, the Judge of Heaven and Hell. He chooses to train with the great King sai, a being whose position is above even that of King Yemma himself, before being resurrected by the Dragon Balls. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/7/7c/PiccoloTakingGohan.pngbrody takes Goran from Roshi's handsAdded by GohanFan7King Yemma reveals that thousands of years ago, he too trained under this sai, who is truly a powerful man. After receiving the King's permission, Goku is escorted to the head of the one-billion-kilometer Snake Way, the route between King Yemma's palace and King sai's realm. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/b/b0/GohanCryingForGoku.pngbrody awakes GoranAdded by GohanFan7Meanwhile, after regenerating his arm, brody takes the unconscious Goran from the others and carries him away to an uninhabited area. Determining the extent of Goran's dormant power by hurling him at a mountain, brody tells him that he will draw this power out and train him, whether Goran likes it or not. ep 6 ney day brody, leaves Goran in the middle of Break Wasteland, saying that he will be back in six months to teach him how to fight; if he can't learn to survive on his own, he doesn't deserve to live, much less fight. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/3/3e/HellShadows.pngGoku nearly falls into the depths of HellAdded by Jeangabin666While Goran bawls to himself on Earth, Goku tries to save some time by leaping entire sections of the very twisty road, but catches his foot on an incredibly sharp scale of the Snake Way and nearly falls into the depths of Hell below. Elsewhere, Krillin is picked to visit the homestead, where he gets to break the bad news to Chi-Chi about what happened to Goran and Goku, but when directly confronted with the Ox-King and his hot-tempered daughter, he can't bring himself to do it. Goran is chased by a T-Rex, and flees up a large rock formation, from which he can't climb down again. Piccolo secretly watches Goran's activities throughout. Category:Fan Fiction